Boo
by Bear of Love
Summary: How did Chet first realize that he liked Burn? Takes place after the big race. One-Shot


**AN: Welcome to the first ever Turbo FanFiction on this site. I've decided to do it on the ChetXBurn couple since it was surprisingly cute at the end and in the Netflix Show. Hope you enjoy and are inspired to make Turbo stories of your own. This movie needs more love, and more FanFiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

Boo

So many thoughts were going through Chet's head at the moment. He still couldn't believe it all. His brother, a snail, had gained super speed, convinced all those humans to let him drive with race cars, and just now, he won the Indy 500! He didn't think any of it was possible. A lot of things have been happening to him recently that he previously thought were impossible. He still wasn't sure if it was all really happening. Chet still didn't quite know how Theo, or Turbo as he likes to call himself, got those super powers to begin with, but he was now just happy that his brother was able to achieve his dream. He just hoped Turbo would be okay without his powers if they never came back.

Tito was currently carrying Turbo around in his hand, high in the air so everyone in the audience could cheer for him. Bobby was still trying to keep Kim Ly off of Guy, and failing at it. Chet was watching it with the other snails still on the racetrack. They weren't in too much danger of being squished since all the humans around them noticed them come in. After all, they did just see those snails come riding in on crows.

"Now that's what I call an exciting race," Whiplash exclaimed.

"That snail's got some moves," Smoove Move said.

"White Shadow," said White Shadow, again. Everyone else just turned and looked at him.

"Okay," Skidmark said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Anyway, I haven't properly congratulated him yet, so I'm going up to talk with him. Anyone coming with me?"

Everyone else joined him on his way to see Turbo. As the snails slowly slithered their way over to where the trophy was to be presented, Burn made her way over to Chet.

"You know," Burn began, "you were pretty amazing yourself."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chet.

"Come on. You jumped out of a window onto a balloon so you could give a pep talk to your brother. That's pretty cool."

"I couldn't just let him sit down there, curled up in his shell. What else was I supposed to do?"

"And you did all that without a seconds hesitation. Like I said, amazing."

"Well," Chet started thinking, realizing everything that he did. "Did you see me go through that pretzel? There was salt everywhere!" He was starting to get excited. "I mean, don't get me wrong. That was one of the most terrifying things I've ever done and I hope that I never have to do anything like it ever again, but I'll admit it was pretty cool."

"Don't forget when you showed that crow whose boss."

"Yeah. No crow's going to mess with me again!" In his excitement and without thinking, Chet wrapped his eyes around her neck in a snail hug. "That _was_ amazing!" Chet then realized what he was doing, became wide eyed, and slowly backed away, red with embarrassment. He didn't know what came over him. Burn just had a sly smile on her face. "I… uh… I didn't… I mean… uh…" Chet couldn't stop stuttering. It was as if all logical thoughts exited his brain. The other snails just looked at him with amusement.

"Smooth, man." Smoove Move sarcastically said before moving away. The others followed, leaving Chet alone with Burn.

Chet looked back at Burn to see she still had that smile on her face. He nervously chuckled. "I'm uh… I'm going to go join Theo at the trophy."

As he was going to leave, Burn quickly pecked him on the cheek. Chet stopped in surprise. "See you later, Boo," she said before turning to join the others.

"Boo?" Chet questioned that pet name again. Although, now that he thought of it, the name didn't sound as ridiculous as before. He kept thinking about it as he made his way over to Turbo, who was now on top of the trophy. "It does sound kinda cute."

"What was that?" Turbo asked him.

"Wah?" Chet hadn't realized that he said that out loud. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself. So, how are you feeling right now?"

"It's a dream come true," replied Turbo. "I still can't believe it's really happening. I'm an Indy champion! I'm not sure what's going to happen with my powers, but now that I…"

Even as he was talking with his brother, Chet couldn't stop thinking about Burn. The more he thought, the more he realized she wasn't so bad. She was pretty cool, actually. Chat didn't quite know what he was feeling at the moment, but he liked it. Chet didn't know what the future brought for him, but as he looked back on everything that happened, he had no regrets. He loved every part of it.

"Hey, Little Amigo," Tito said when he noticed Chet. "I set your little girlfriend decided to join you."

Okay, he loved everything except for that.

The End

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
